


Odd Man In

by frappe_mermaid



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Celebrations, Fluff, Gen, Team as Family, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frappe_mermaid/pseuds/frappe_mermaid
Summary: Vincent will never,everget used to social gatherings, but when Cloud extends an invitation to his and Tifa's Winter Solstice party, he just can't refuse. After all, the crew at Seventh Heaven are the only real family he's ever known.





	Odd Man In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tristen84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristen84/gifts).



> Post-Advent Children.
> 
> Hope it isn't too Vincent-centric for you! Enjoy!

"If you don't come," Cloud's voice hums over the phone, "then Marlene will be very disappointed. I know you don't want to rocket to the top of Barret's shit list, either."  
  
Vincent clicks his tongue at the unusually jovial tone being tossed his way. "He's worse than a behemoth sometimes," he says quietly, attempting humor. "Learning to control his temper would benefit him more."  
  
The other end of the line is silent for a moment, unsure of what to make of Vincent's odd humor. A subdued snort (that's all Vincent can construe from the vague noise) crackles over the receiver and Cloud finishes with a succinct, "Tifa and I will set a place for you, then. Remember, it's at eight."  
  
Neither of them are big on conversation, so that's why Vincent doesn't mind seeing the 'five minute' timer flash as the call ends. None of his calls last that long unless he's speaking with Marlene; she calls so often that he almost looks forward to their chit-chats together. Cloud, on the other hand, intrigues him even more since the events surrounding the Geostigma and its miraculous healing. Even with his knowledge as a former Turk, Mako energy and its connections to the Soldiers still remains much a mystery to him.  
  
But intrigue isn't all that pulled him to Cloud's side in the first place.  
  
He lets a smile slip past his tight defenses as he pockets the phone. If memory still serves him correctly, guests are supposed to bring gifts for Winter Solstice. Marlene and Denzel would be simple enough to buy for, Tifa wouldn't be too difficult, and Barret liked anything remotely explosive.  
  
Cloud is his problem.  
  
The shops in Midgar don't offer much, either. Toys are easy to find and a nice accessory is doable if he looks hard enough, he thinks as he walks along the street. It's been a while since he took a stroll among the mortal residents, but their stares no longer bother him like they used to. Becoming part of such a motley crew is what's to blame for that; abnormality is the normality in Cloud's company of misfits.  
  
Nothing catches his interest until he happens upon a stall with a ragged awning and an elderly woman beneath its protective cover. She isn't calling out her wares or pushing sales off on unsuspecting customers like other merchants in the square; she just sits upon her cushion with her hands folded in her lap, idly watching as people pass her by unnoticed. When her weathered eyes meet Vincent's across the way, a smile crinkles the corners of her mouth.  
  
"Cetran reliquary," she explains in a clearer voice than Vincent expects, waving a hand over the items spread across her table. "Charms, amulets, and objects of worship from a bygone era. All were salvaged from the destruction of a village many, many years ago."  
  
His initial instinct is to doubt the authenticity of her wares, but he steps over for an inspection regardless. He glances up at the shopkeeper and asks, "If your wares are so valuable, why keep quiet about them?"  
  
A hoarse chuckle escapes the woman. "These relics cannot be bought by some stranger or random passerby," she explains. "They choose their new bearers; not everyone has an interest in Cetra or their culture anymore. Out with the old and all that since the fall of Shinra."  
  
Vincent narrows his eyes and peruses her small selection once more before something figuratively jumps out at him. He recognizes the pattern over the tarnished silver immediately, something similar ringing in his memories, as he touches it, traces the emblem. Whether through some unspoken suggestion or a nudge of his heart, something compels him to purchase it.  
  
He can almost hear her laughter as he does so, digging Gil out of the pouch at his belt for it.  
  
_"Now you don't have to worry anymore, right?"_  
  
Brushing the faint voice aside, Vincent stalks his way out of the square with a newfound sense of accomplishment. There's another one of those bizarre urges creeping over him and his lip twitches with the sensation as he speaks to thin air, "You always were a meddler."  
  
Tinkling laughter is all he hears echo in response on the breeze. The wind pushes gently against his back as he makes his way through the streets and down the alleyways towards his destination. A slight chill crawls along the bridge of his nose and he looks up from his musing to see enormous, fluffy flakes falling from the sky. All he can do is shake his head and try to contain himself; she is working much too hard to make this a perfect evening for Cloud and Tifa's celebration.  
  
"Vincent's here!" shouts Marlene at the window, waving to him as he strolls up the walkway. She scrambles off the windowsill and runs to open the door. "Vincent!"  
  
That smile is all loose now as Vincent walks up to her. Small but evident, it's more than enough to satisfy Marlene as she leans on his hip and takes his hand in hers. She leads him into the bar where everyone is waiting, Denzel sitting on the couch in Barret's lap and Cloud assisting Tifa behind the bar.  
  
"'Bout time you got here!" Barret hollers across the room as Vincent closes the door behind him. "I'd have to bust your ass a new one if you let the kids down!"  
  
Vincent allows Marlene to guide him across the bar to the counter where his hosts are. She catches their attention with a little whistle and beams back as they turn to her, holding up Vincent's hand in hers as if presenting him.  
  
"He made it!"  
  
Tifa smiles herself and sets aside the glass she's been drying. "It was good of you to come, Vincent."  
  
"And he brought presents, too!" chirps Marlene, gesturing to the bag slung over Vincent's shoulder with excitement.  
  
Cloud does a double-take on that one. "You brought gifts?"  
  
"That's so thoughtful!" Tifa cuts in, offering to take the satchel for Vincent and place it with the other gifts. "Do you want a drink?"  
  
Vincent nods and replies with a soft, "Tonberry Tonic, on the rocks."  
  
"I'll have the same," Cloud joins in, circling around the counter to sit beside Vincent at the bar. "Make it a double, though."  
  
Tifa just laughs and shakes her head, pulling the bottle out of the cabinet from underneath the bar. "Marlene, sweetie, why don't you go sit with Barret and Denzel a while? I'll let you know when dinner is ready."  
  
Marlene squeezes Vincent's hand in hers and smiles at him before running off. He watches her go with a lightness he hasn't felt in his chest for ages.  
  
"She has that effect on people," Cloud remarks with a slight smile of his own. "Nothing can bring her down."  
  
"Resilience like we've never seen," adds Tifa, pouring their drinks. "Reminds me of someone."  
  
Cloud laughs a little at that. "I wouldn't have any of that without you all; you know that."  
  
"I'd rather give your gift to you now," Vincent interjects a bit stiffly, unsure of his timing. "If everyone were gathered, I wouldn't be able to gauge your reaction as accurately."  
  
Curiosity piqued, Cloud turns in his stool and holds out his hand as Vincent offers a small, cloth-covered trinket to him. "Thanks, Vincent. I..." His palm pulses with the familiarity of the item given to him, and as he pulls back the cloth covering it, his eyes widen with sudden recollection. "Where...Where did you find this?"  
  
"So it is authentic," Vincent notes with a satisfied smile. "You could say I was led to it as opposed to 'finding' or 'happening' upon it."  
  
His memory no longer holds the pain it once did, Cloud notices, what with the warmth swelling within his chest. He can feel her presence at his back, warming him to the core, and a small voice whispers in his ear, _"I knew you'd like it."_  
  
"Thanks," he says softly and wraps the corded amulet around his wrist. "This is one of the greatest gifts I've ever been given, Vincent. I can't thank you enough."  
  
A clap on Vincent's shoulder tells him enough; that he's among true friends and that memories once darkened now seem lighter. The chill of the past lingers, he knows, but the warmth of Cloud's hand against his shoulder sings of happier times. It's the first time he's ever seen Cloud smile that way, actually, and it looks good on him.  
  
"You should smile more often," he says bluntly, catching Tifa's attention immediately after. "I'm sure it would please her."  
  
"It would be the perfect present," Tifa chimes in with a wink, lifting her own glass.  
  
Cloud smiles a bit wider this time, clinking glasses with both of them. "I'll drink to that."


End file.
